Turbulence
by Moon Rei
Summary: Orihime is just a human being..


Omg! In the earlier version, I forgot to disclaim my work. Please pardon me.. ;-D

To everyone, I do not own Bleach and all the characters associated with it (though as everybody else who love Bleach, I very much would love to own them! ;-D)

To CJ in the reviews, tqvm for the review. Comment noted ;-D.

"Turbulence"

I don't care how sweet Rangiku sugar-coats it.

The fact is staring me in the eye and it's not even remotely sweet.

Rukia also has an interest in Ichigo.

It's as clear as day and it's insulting that the one person I could hope to look up to as my old sister dares to wave it off as simple as "Nah, you can't be serious".

How could she? She – the fountain of sensuality and sage of romance – cannot see my pain and my resentment. Just the other day we were having a bath and she went on to give a long morality speech on what I should think. Much as I appreciate her advice, I haven't been able to shake off my pain. So, I just keep them deep inside my mind and never said anything after that.

Great. Not enough with Tatsuki secretly eyeing Ichigo all the time as if I don't notice, now I have to compete with that centuries old tiny pencil from deathworld.

I don't hate Rukia for what she is. Honest. Despite her being SHORT, ILL-TEMPERED and the body of an OLD AIRPORT – and an E student for Art, apparently – I don't hate her.

I only hate her for who she is.

And that translates as old short ill-tempered flat-chested shameless conniving grandma cougar.

Of all the centuries she had been living in the deathworld, with countless handsome guys for her picking literally littering that place and whom she could take her own sweet time to discover… she has to come here and ruin my life, seduces the only man I've ever been interested in this short life of mine and systematically steal all my friends. How's that for a life? That cougar should really stay away from my friends and most importantly, she should just hands off Ichigo. He's far too young for her. That friggin old couger.

It's tiresome, you know. Being eaten alive by jealousy and still have to feign innocence. Nice people are not allowed to show one ounce of bad attitude, thoughts and judgment. They are expected to be as happy as a lark and as kind as a monk. And the people I care always said "Orihime is nice", "Orihime has a big heart" and because I love them all, I can't really let them down now, can I. Because of this, sometimes I just want to go freaking wild and say all those profanities I've been dying to say just to express my dismay.

"Orihime is….a f*****g jealous monster". How about that?

Sigh.

If I said, "Rukia is a slut. She practically went and insisted – no, forced – a young high school guy, MY Ichigo, to live together with her and who knows what else she had forced him to do", I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get some kind of sadistic remark or get physically traumatized.

When one have had a life like mine – a total lack of affection – you'll understand how rational it is to be haunted by the green-eyed monster every time you find anyone who hold sway to your heart got snagged by somebody else.

Especially if you think that somebody is lacking in many areas – like that old cougar.

But what most confused me is how could Ichigo allowed that old cougar to twist him anyway she wants. She's not merely a five years or a decade older than, she's centuries older. I mean, come on! If – and that's a big IF – she ever decided to stay in the human world, she'd be bound by rules of nature that bind human and she'd be aging and saging in no time. Heck, if the age she's been eluding so far to catch up with her, hahahahaha…. she'd be sagging all over the place in no time – not even before his head even sprout a single grey hair. Of course she's all young and sassy right now. But that's just trickery. A voodoo of some sort. The truth remains she's a sagging old cougar.

Wait!

Oh, heck, she's be DUST in no time!

Ha, it's all the better. I won't have to worry much, then…

But still… just looking at Ichigo now makes my heart wither as if all the water goes out in a puff. I'm sure it has cracked all over and is waiting to crumble into dust which maybe not too far off in the future.

Sigh.


End file.
